Sakura
by lumisakom
Summary: Natsume was never the best at expressing affection, but somehow he always manages to make Mikan smile... Well, ALMOST always. (oneshot NxM)


**I know I should be updating my FMA/HP stories, but this was another little plot-bunny that wouldn't go away until I wrote it.**

**Natsume's really difficult to get in character, OTL ;_;**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

"Ughhmm," a petite girl whined as she hurried to keep up with her partner's pace. "I feel sick."

"Don't complain to _me_ about it. It's your own fault."

"But Natsume~ Howalon just tastes so good!"

The mop of jet-black hair in front of her abruptly stopped to glare at Mikan over his shoulder. "Shut up, or I'm leaving you behind."

Mikan flinched as tears began welling up in her honey-brown eyes.

Natsume looked increasingly uncomfortable with every tear that splashed on Central Town's rubble walkway. He could already hear the faint whispers of, "_Look at those kids,_" and "_What a horrible boy, to make a girl cry like that._"

"Dammit," Natsume hissed under his breath as his buried conscience made an appearance. He roughly grabbed Mikan's shoulder and guided her out of sight of the main plaza despite her confused protests.

After a short brisk walk, they dropped onto a bench beside a nearby fountain. The sound of rushing water seemed to calm Mikan somewhat as within minutes her wails had faded into quiet sniffs.

"Here," Natsume growled irritably, gruffly shoving a small box in Mikan's direction without eye contact.

"... Eh?" Mikan whispered, her voice scratchy. She slowly took the box and her breath hitched as she realised what it was.

"Howalon...?"

Natsume grunted in response as he fiddled with the shiny black buttons on his winter coat.

"But wh-"

Natsume cut her off. "Just eat it, okay? And..." his voice dropped to a mumble, "I don't care if you complain about feeling sick or anything. Just... eat."

The light dusting of pink on the young girl's cheeks darkened as she realised what was happening. _He feels bad for making me cry._

The sight that met Natsume's eyes as he glanced over was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Why are you still crying?" Natsume asked in exasperation.

Mikan hurriedly shook her head. "No, it's not - I'm not sad, I'm... They're happy tears," Mikan giggled as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm glad that you care."

"I-" Natsume halted, speechless. He grumbled something about idiots as he slumped further into his seat.

Mikan couldn't resist the grin swiftly growing on her face as she nibbled her gift.

They remained that way for a good twenty minutes, until Mikan realised with a shock that she'd run out of Howalon. "O-oh..."

Natsume glanced up. "You're finished?"

Mikan nodded.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"Um... I hadn't really planned on anything else, but..." Her gaze was fixated on her twiddling thumbs in her lap.

Natsume sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair, messing it up further. "I don't have anything better to do, so we may as well kill time around the shops. I need to get Ruka's birthday present anyway."

Mikan's responding laugh rang out throughout the plaza like chiming bells. "Okay!"

* * *

The pair had been wandering for at least half an hour, and Natsume had yet to find anything.

He stared intensely at a talking bunny plush in a shop window, considering whether Ruka wuold consider it an insult. "Mikan, what do you think of-" Natsume stopped mid-sentence, realising the girl he was questioning was not by his side. "Mikan?"

However, his words were lost on her. Ten feet away, her palms plastered to the adjacent shop window, Mikan was gazing longingly at something sparkly.

She jumped as she felt Natsume's warm hand on her forearm, quickly retracting her limbs, though her stare at the object was unwavering.

Crimson eyes followed her gaze to a simple silver necklace. Wondering what could be so special about the accessory, he leaned in and took a closer look, revealing the small pearlescent baby-pink pendant: a sakura blossom petal.

_Oh._

He spared another glance to his right, his vision lingering on the eyes shining like molten gold, and couldn't resist the urge any longer.

"Eh?" Mikan shrieked in shock. "Natsume, what - ouch, hey!" she cried out as her pigtail was yanked by a strong hand. "What are you-"

Mikan ceased all speech as she heard the tinkle of a shop door.

Natsume had let go of her hair, but was now dragging her by her hand through the jewellery store, straight to the counter.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest from the intense mix of confusion, panic and excitement she was feeling.

"Natsume...?"

As the shop assisstant nodded to Natsume's quiet order and began to rummage through the window display, the boy himself turned to face Mikan, and though his face remained stoic, she saw a shine in his fiery gaze that left her paralysed.

A small navy box was exchanged for a few notes and soon the familiar chime was heard again as the door shut behind them.

"Natsume, you didn't hav-"

"Shut up."

Mikan flinched as the box was dropped carelessly into her hands. It went unnoticed by Mikan that Natsume had flopped down onto a nearby bench, because she was completely enraptured by the necklace that lay before her.

The partners glanced at each other, and Mikan flushed, barely restraining her chuckles. "Thank you, Natsume."

Natsume smiled.

* * *

"_Dammit_," Natsume suddenly exclaimed as he was lying in bed that night. "I forgot to buy Ruka's present."


End file.
